1. Nan-J, The Epicenter
どう訳せばいいのか分からない単語は基本的に英Wikipediaの"reddit"や"2channel"の記事から取っているが、それでも見当たらなかった時にはそれっぽいテキトーな訳をしている []は合ってるか怪しい単語やフレーズ 前置詞とかガバガバなのでネイティブ求む Terminologies & Cultural References 2channel: Commonly referred to as 2ch, it is the largest Japanese textboard (or BBS), and one of the most popular online community in Japan (Twitter may be larger; maybe not. I’m not sure.) Anonymity: Obviously, Wikipedia is much better at explaining things than I am, so here it goes: “One of the most distinctive features of 2ch is the complete freedom of anonymous posting. This is a large departure from most English language internet forums .... On 2ch, a name field is available, but it is seldom used. Entering one's name in the field, unless you do so with an obvious purpose, would identify you as a newbie who does not understand the forum, an administrator, or someone attempting to be a Web celebrity.” Wikipedia contributors. "2channel." Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, 25 Feb. 2016. Web. 20 Mar. 2016. Fixed Nickname: You can post in 2ch (and other BBS) with a fixed nickname in the name field. Those using Fixed Nickname are also called Fixed Nickname. Sort of like a user account, but since most users use 2ch anonymously, using Fixed Nickname is rather an exception than rule. Known as "kotehan" in Japanese, short for "kotei handoru-nēmu"(lit. fixed nickname). “Flaring”: the state where a person gets famous due to his/her misbehaving, causing 2ch, twitter and so on to be flooded with countless number of criticisms and slanders towards the person. The word “flaring” in Japanese is nowadays exclusively used in this meaning (unless someone actually burns up a building). “Single out”: To find out someone’s concealed identity (real names, his/her home address, schools he/she went to, his/her credit card number, and so on). Because most Japanese posts in 2channel anonymously, and because quite a few Japanese twitter anonymously, singling out a person can be an effective means of attacking the person. It often happens during “flaring”. What happens after a person has been singled out can be a nightmare, the detail of which will be describe in this article. Chapter 0: Singling out 少年A In this chapter, I'd like to write about a 元少年 led to make Lawyer Karasawa Takahiro famous in the Japanese Internet communities. What kind of place is the BBS on which Lawyer Karasawa Takahiro “flared”? What kind of people are there? By reading through the process of 元少年’s “flaring”, we seek to find those out. By the way, Lawyer Karasawa Takahiro won’t show up in this chapter, so if you are only interested in HIS “flaring”, it is okay to skip the article and only read the summary, which is at the end of each article. 1. Nan-J, The Epicenter There has been a place which has been mostly at the heart of this whole incident, from its beginning to the present. It is a BBS called Nan-J, one of the main "board" (which roughly corresponds to "subreddits") in 2channel, the huge BBS famous for its anonymity. (ある程度実感を持って当サイトを読み進めるために、実際になんJを１，２分だけでも見てみるといいだろう) Nan-J is a BBS out in 2004 and was originally a low-populated one. ２００９年に野球ｃｈから大量の野球実況難民がなだれ込み、 一夜にして野球実況の掲示板に変貌してしまったという特異な経歴を持つ。 この時点で板の勢いはそれほど目立つものではなかったが、 As of 2016, it is one of the most popular board on 2ch, regarded as the site where you can talk about literally anything. 野球を中心に On October 13th, 2009, one guy show up in Nan-J with a Fixed Nickname. He is "Yagami Taichi", and he is the very person who later became the ultimate cause of the incidents that we have described in 冒頭. In 2009, he was 16, a high-school student. 1 ：八神太一 ◆5EJ71eKlNQ ：2009/10/13(火) 22:27:35.26 ID:rm2hYTwh とりあえずコテつけただけで常識は守るしお前らに好かれるように頑張りたい よろしく＾＾ Rough translation: 1 : Yagami Taichi ◆5EJ71eKlNQ : 2009 Oct 13(Tue) 22:27:35.26 ID:rm2hYTwh i'm using Fixed Nickname, but i won't be rude and i'll do my best so that you guys will like me. Thanks in advance :) Yagami Taichi's first post. Who at this time could have imagined what he eventually caused? However, the dream that he originally aimed for did not come true. That's because a large percentage of his postings were either provocative, off-topic (mainly bragging about what he was/did), or untrue. Here are some of his postings: (Note: may contain strong language or improper words) 10 ： 八神太一＠破天荒 ◆YAGAMI99iU なんJの暴君 ：2011/10/10(月) 10:58:14.99 ID:0IVCeAwv 年収３７６万ｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ クソ過ぎワロタｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ こんな所でしか働けないなら俺なら恥ずかしくて自殺するねｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ ぷぎゃあああああああｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ Rough translation: 10 ： Yagami Taichi@Daring ◆YAGAMI99iU tyrant of Nan-J ：2011 Oct 10(Mon) 10:58:14.99 ID:0IVCeAwv annual income of ￥3,760,000 lollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollol THAT IS SO SHITTY lollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollollol i'd commit suicide out of embarassment if i had to work in such a place lollollollollollollol XDXDXDXDXDlollollollollollollollol Note: ￥3,760,000 corresponds to about $33,000 as of March 2016 68 ：八神太一＠破天荒 ◆YAGAMI99iU ：2011/10/10(月) 11:14:52.30 ID:0IVCeAwv こんなクソみたいな給料じゃ嫁もいないだろうなｗｗｗ 男として子孫を残せないとかこいつは人間として欠陥品だわｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ ゴミゴミアンドゴミ 一生なんJの王()やってろやｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ 俺はお前の親が逝きお前が文字通りぼっちになる頃に温かい家庭を築き幸せな生活を過ごしてるからｗｗｗｗｗ Rough translation: 68 :Yagami Taichi@Daring ◆YAGAMI99iU ：2011 Oct 10(Mon) 11:14:52.30 ID:0IVCeAwv with this shitty salary i'm sure you're not married lollollol must be a defective merchandise to be a man who can't leave offspring lollollollollollollollollollol scum scum and scum reign as the King XD of Nan-J for the rest of your life lollollollollollollollol by the time your parents die and you get literally alone i'll build a warm family and life a happy life lollollollollol 173 ：八神太一＠破天荒 ◆YAGAMI99iU ：2011/10/10(月) 11:48:27.95 ID:0IVCeAwv 制限時間過ぎたので俺の完全勝利ｷﾀ━━━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━━━ !!!!! いやー名無しの皆さんも見ての通り完全勝利です！！！ 俺の強さは相手のレスを封じて黙らせる事。言わば相手に何も出来なくするような決定打をレスする事。 今回も見事にあお()が俺の前から涙目敗走してしまいましたｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ いやー、弱い、弱すぎるよあお＾＾ この勝負はしばらく忘れるなよ、お前ら！ Rough translation: 173 :Yagami Taichi@Daring ◆YAGAMI99iU ：2011 Oct 10(Mon) 11:48:27.95 ID:0IVCeAw you exceeded the time limit, so here cooooooomes my perfect victory !!!!! well, that was a perfect victory, as you guys can all see!!! my strength lies in preventing the opponent from responding and shutting him up, that is, posting a decisive response that makes it impossible for the opponent to do anything. as usual, this time with Ao XD, he ran away from me with tears in his eyes lollollollollollollollol well, you're weak, you're SO weak, Ao :) do remember, for a while, that i won, you guys! Note: Ao is the Fixed Nickname of the opponent Yagami is arguing with 53 ： 八神太一 ◆YAGAMI99iU 背番号99 投稿日：2011/08/14(日) 19:54:35.86 ID:7+15NiLR なんJ民真面目過ぎワロタｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ 普通に高校時代に飲酒してる奴なんて数えきれないほどいたわｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ 多分友達同士で呑み会とかした事ないんだろ(爆笑) ヒッキーンゴｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗぼっちンゴｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ Rough translation: 53 ： Yagami Taichi ◆YAGAMI99iU number 99 ：2011 Aug 14(Sun) 19:54:35.86 ID:7+15NiLR Nan-J residents are such a square lollollollollollollollollol there were countless number of guys drinking when they were in high school lollollollollollol i guess you guys have never had party with your friends (rflo) HIKIKOMORI lollollollollollollol LONER lollollollollollollollol Note: Hikikomori is a person who seek extreme isolation, and thus has the connotation of having no friends. More on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hikikomori Note: In Japan, you must be at least 20 years old to legally drink alcohol. As you can see, his postings weren't very ... pleasant, to say the least. By the way, the following is the posting that shows how Nan-J residents thought about Yagami Taichi. アンチが多いコテリスト（名前売れてるの限定） 1 ：風吹けば名無し：2010/02/22(月) 00:52:29.96 ID:DQHSY9Ap S（名前が出たら常に叩かれる）　八神太一、茨城 A（NGにすると言われまくっている）　青、鷹娘、ビッパーマン、ジャッカル B（よく糞コテと言われる）　水野楓最高や、瀬戸山かな、はみがき、リーファー C（粘着アンチに絡まれる）　やる大石、町田兎、内海、へいぽー、ベイ伝、こなた、キングス D（時々叩かれる）　照井優一郎、瀬戸山ドド子、ふくーら、ベイス、三下沢おゲス晴 E（アンチが居ない）　古田党、新コテ 4 ：風吹けば名無し：2010/02/22(月) 00:54:11.06 ID:zq+VTOHW だいたい同意 13 ：風吹けば名無し：2010/02/22(月) 00:56:43.63 ID:B2ewy3JW 八神叩きはガチで茨木叩きは半分ネタだと思ってるんだけど、そうでもないんかな 41 ：風吹けば名無し：2010/02/22(月) 01:13:35.28 ID:cWVXbr93 八神は別格のSSだろ Rough translation: List of those with Fixed Nickname that are often criticized (famous ones only) 1 ：Anonymous：2010 Feb 22(Mon) 00:52:29.96 ID:DQHSY9Ap S (criticized every time their names show up) Yagami Taichi, Ibaraki A (many say that they will add him to their blocklist)　Ao, Taka-musume, Vipperman, Jackal B (often said to be shitty) Mizuno Kaede is the best, Setoyama Kana, Toothbrush, Rīfā (Reefur?) C (criticized by a few annoying guys) Yaru Ōishi, Machida-usagi, Utsumi, Heipō, Bei-den, Konata, Kings D (sometimes criticized) Terui Yūichirō, Setoyama Dodoko, Fukūra, Bays, San-shitazawa ogesu-haru E (criticized by no one) Furuda Tō, new Fixed Nicknames 4 :Anonymous:2010 Feb 22(Mon) 00:54:11.06 ID:zq+VTOHW for the most part i agree 13 :Anonymous:2010 Feb 22(Mon) 00:56:43.63 ID:B2ewy3JW but i've thought that criticisims for Yagami is for real and those for Ibaraki is some kind of a joke... 41 :Anonymous:2010 Feb 22(Mon) 01:13:35.28 ID:cWVXbr93 Yagami is exceptional, so he should be ranked SS And on one day, it was about to happen. On March 6, 2012, the day before his doomsday, It has been three years since his first posting, and Yagami Taichi was waiting for his graduation from his high school. He had passed the recommendation entrance exam (which is held earlier than the normal one), so all he had to do was to spend some relaxed time until April. (Note: In Japan, school year starts in April) However, on this day, he wasn't. The following postings show why.